


Night Time Routine

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: Reks and Rasler drabbles [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius





	Night Time Routine

Reks awoke to the sound of screams and cries from the next room. Rasler rolled over, groaning as he sat up, but Reks pushed him back down.

"I've got this," he whispered and kissed Rasler's cheek. He stood groggily and walked into the next room where the crying baby was kicking in his crib. When the baby saw him, his cries wavered slightly, but then he started screaming again.

"Come here, Matty," Reks cooed as he lowered the side of the crib and gingerly picked the baby up. He hummed and patted Matty's back, which immediately calmed the baby.

"Were you just scared and lonely?" he asked, using the best baby voice he could muster up while so tired. The baby made a gurgling sound at him, so he chuckled and sat down in the rocking chair in the room.

Softly, he began to hum a song his mother sang whenever he and Vaan couldn't sleep. He rocked the chair gently and patted the baby's back.

Rasler stood in the door frame, leaning against it, and watched the scene before him with a smile on his lips. Reks' soft humming was soothing to hear after a long, painful day away from home. 

Matty grabbed Reks' shirt and whacked his hand lightly against his chest, which made Reks chuckle. He turned his tired eyes to his fiance, who moved to the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby.

"Why are you beating me?" Reks asked jokingly to little Matty, who made an unhappy noise before he started crying again. Reks patted the baby's back as he rocked back and forth, humming again.

When Rasler returned with the bottle, Matty was practically screaming, but Reks was unfazed. He took the bottle and wrestled it into the unhappy baby's mouth, but once he did, the baby stopped crying, the scrunched up angry face replaced by one of serenity and content.

The scene looked so natural to Rasler, who never thought he'd have a hand in raising his own child. Watching Matty grow before his eyes was the best thing he'd ever experienced. It had been a struggle, though, taking care of him, since he had never been taught how to raise a child. It was a good thing he had Reks to help him, but he wouldn't have Matty in the first place if it wasn't for Reks anyway.

When the baby was done eating, Reks softly patted his back until he was fast asleep again.

"Come to bed," Rasler said, holding out his hand. Reks looked down at the baby sleeping in his arms and stood, taking the baby with him. It wasn't the first time Reks took Matty to bed with them, he was protective and hated when the baby was in the other room. Rasler had no problem with that, also being a protective father, and found comfort in having Matty in the room with them.

"We need to move the crib in here," he commented as he laid down.

"Matty prefers sleeping in the bed," Reks replied, laying the baby in the middle of the bed. Rasler just grunted in reply, suddenly very tired again. With one last look at his partner, and after placing a soft kiss on Matty's cheek, he allowed himself to sleep again.


End file.
